Pendragon Night
by Pinetasticapple
Summary: Set after defeating Photon, what happened that night in Pendragon.


**Set after defeating Photon, what happened that night in Pendragon.**

Spoilers in the game after you defeat the damn shrine church dungeon.

I've been playing non-stop and I've been getting so many ideas for little drabbles but this one is the one that made me pause the game to write it.

I did it fast and is un-beta'd but I couldn't get it off my head. Also yes, this is in ao3 too and tumblr but I forgot about when I posted it.

* * *

 **Pendragon night**

It was late at night in the city of Pendragon, but unlike previous occasions, there was no sound of rain hitting the window of the inn's room.

Sorey couldn't sleep, sitting on the bed while looking at the window. In a sense, he missed the pitter-patter of the rain, at least it was noise he could get used to when he was going to sleep. Not that he was glad the rain was finally over, but how it had ended up to…

He sighed, looking at his hands, his gloves neatly folded on the bedside drawer, his Shepherd's cape folded on the chair nearby, boots placed just next to it. He could always go for a late night walk, try to clear up his mind.

Lailah wouldn't say anything against it, as long as he didn't do anything dangerous, Edna would probably ignore him or tell him to pull himself together. He was sure Dezel would agree in his own way that he was being ridiculous and Rose would give him a smile and say he shouldn't be thinking about it much, what was done was done.

Sorey didn't want to worry his friends. He really didn't want to put them on this burden but he just didn't know what to do, what to think.

"You are doing it again" someone said next to him, Sorey startling for a moment.

"I'm not doing anything" he looked up to face Mikleo "see? I'm just here"

"You know what I mean" Mikleo was staring at him now "I know what is going on in your head but you are not alone in this, I thought you had understood that by now"

Sorey managed to pull a small smile, looking back at Mikleo. Despite his friend looking at him with such intensity, he could still see the concern and fondness in those purple eyes. But unlike other situations, this time he gave up in the staring contest, his head falling on the seraph's shoulder, sighing at how his head was bristling in thoughts.

Mikleo wasn't surprised at Sorey's reaction, instead sighing and offering one hand to pat his hair, unimpressed with the stress he could feel from Sorey's shoulders. They certainly had come through a lot in so little time, all of it was adding little by little to Sorey's burdens, even if the Shepherd showed a smile and a glint of his eyes, Mikleo was worried he would fall victim to malevolence.

"You don't have to do this" Mikleo whispered, his fingers running through Sorey's locks, the earrings placed above the gloves on the drawer "you don't have to carry all the weight of the world in your shoulders" Sorey didn't say anything, Mikleo's hands soothing him and allowing him to keep talking "we are here with you, for you" the seraph said "Lailah, Rose, even Edna and Dezel, in his own way" Sorey chuckled at that "and me"

"I just…" Sorey tries, he tries to say something but words can't find their way, not this time.

"You did all you could" Mikleo tried again "and Lailah is right, you saved so many people today" he lifted Sorey's chin with his free hand, looking for Sorey's glance "don't push yourself over this"

Sorey looked at Mikleo, purple eyes meeting green, Mikleo looking all the emotions running in Sorey's heart, a faint smile showing on his own face when he perceived the still bright hope in the Shepherd's heart.

"You'll always have me" Mikleo smiled more, pulling close to give him a peck on the lips "to help you pull yourself together"

Sorey couldn't help but to smile "thank you Mikleo"

"You don't have to thank me, just don't go thinking you are alone on this like you always do"

"I'll try to keep that in mind" Sorey said, but when Mikleo made an attempt to stand up to give him the space to rest, his hand gripped on the edge of Mikleo's tunic.

"Could…could you stay a little longer?"

"You need to sleep now"

The Shepherd shook his head, a faint blush on his cheeks when he looked at Mikleo with pleading eyes "I mean, stay here… with me"

"Of course" Mikleo didn't need to ask this time what Sorey meant, instead moving towards the bed, pulling Sorey close to him. The seraph felt Sorey's heart beat calming itself with his hands treading on Sorey's head, not taking him long to find his friend already asleep, arms holding onto his torso, his head nuzzled against Mikleo's neck.

"Good night Sorey" Mikleo whispered, kissing Sorey's forehead, the moonlight shining through the window. Tomorrow they would figure out what to do next, and what would happen with the knights and Pendragon. But for now, Mikleo thought as he felt Sorey nuzzling closer to him, his body warm and more relaxed than before, for now it was best to think only of the moment they shared.


End file.
